codeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Harada
Name: Neil Harada *'Date of Birth': April 18th *'Status': Student at Central University *'Unit': Dual daggers *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence):' Damage shielding, accelerated speed and reflexes, telekenesis, increased strength *'Alignment': Free Wired *'Voice Actor': TeenTraceur *'Likes': Chemistry, green tea ice cream, the library *'Dislikes': Guns Neil is a student attending Central University, the leading public university funded by the Central Government. He is studying to obtain a degree in Chemistry to pursue a career as a research scientist. He is of half Japanese, half white descent. It is unclear where his parents are, or if they are even alive, as he lives by himself in an apartment near the university. Though Neil is an educated, intelligent individual, he does not have any fighting experience. In high school and college he participated in cross country, and occasionally swims laps in his spare time. He mentions that he learned how to throw knives as a hobby back in the day, which is part of the reason why he chooses to fight with daggers. For some unexplained reason, Neil's DNA gives him resistance to the negative side effects of Devil's Coal, labeling him as an Immune. This means that he can take Devil's Coal and experience the supernatural side effects without any health costs. However, as explained by Tyler, Neil's genetic code may give him resistance, but overusage of the drug will still eventually wear down his body. On the good side, exposure to more coal will evolve his abilities. Derik's hope is to push Neil to the limit, to evolve his abilities to its full potential, like he was trying to do with Chase before he passed. Unfortunately for Neil, his immunity renders him a target of the Central Government and Graves. The government wants him for testing to develop Devil's Obsidian, and Graves, or Devil's Coal addicts, are hungry for his blood. The blood of immune smells like Devil's Coal to a Grave. In the beginning of the series, Neil is not much of a character. It is unclear what his resolve is, and whether or not he truly believes in the cause that Free Wired fights for. Gradually, though, Neil begins to immerse himself in his role as the symbol of being free wired... the CODE. History During the summer of one of his later years in high school, Neil worked as a research assistant in the lab, Asensus. He mostly completed menial tasks like cleaning glassware and filing papers, unaware of much of the going-on's of the lab. When the lab shut down, he was sent off and not accounted for, since he knew nothing. After high school graduation, Neil went to Central University, a prestigious college, in order to study Chemistry. There he became fast friends with Alli, a political science major, who convinced him to join her political activists' organizatioin. Neil wanted to pursue a life in research post-grad, eventually obtaining his Master's and Ph.D. His studies were interrupted in the midst of two major events - himself being attacked by a Grave, and a political protest gone horribly wrong. The government did not react kindly to the protest lead by Alli in front of City Hall. The loss of his friend convinced Neil to join Free Wired, in hopes of becoming the hope that everyone in Free Wired wants him to be. Relationships Lexi Moneaux: Lexi hates Neil's incompetence, and the fact that he is acting as a replacement for Chase. She had an intimate relationship wtih Chase and had not fully recovered from his death since meeting Neil. Seeing Neil's incompetence and inability to be the resistance fighter that Chase was frustrates her to no end. Alli Laurie: They were very close friends at a young age and attended the same college together. During a peaceful political protest, she was shot and killed by a government soldier. Her death was the main motivation for Neil to join Free Wired. Trivia *Neil's date of birth falls under the dragon in the Chinese Zodiac. *The last name "Harada" was given to Neil in remembrance of Shelly's old childhood friend that moved back to Japan many years ago. *The character concept/design for Neil was purposely made to give him an Asian ancestry. *The CODE's creator wanted to make Neil's character originally a chemistry student interested in research in honor of her own research interests. Category:Characters